


I'm So BORED

by karadin



Category: Blazing Saddles, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes and related fandoms
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humour, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover <i>Blazing Saddles</i> and SHERLOCK.<br/>*just watching the incomparable Madeleine Kahn singing 'I'm so tired'  which could be Sherlock "I'm so BORED."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So BORED

Crossover _Blazing Saddles_ and SHERLOCK.  
*just watching the incomparable Madeleine Kahn singing 'I'm so tired' which could be Sherlock "I'm so BORED."

Author’s note: If you are reading this story and you did not access it through Archive of Our Own, this is a stolen work, posted without the author’s consent. Please go directly to Archive of Our Own and access the author’s page under the author’s name Karadin. Thank you.

 **I'm So Bored by Karadin**  
(original lyrics by Mel Brooks)

 _Here I lie, the Master of Deduction_  
The World's Only Consulting Detective  
I have this power  
Morning noon and night it's deducing and running  
Anderson I'm insulting  
And then a shower

 _Scotland Yarders always surround me_  
They always hound me  
lest they be disgraced  
Only I can repair their slothful habits  
To save me from a straightjacket  
I need a case

 _I'm BORED_  
Sick and tired and BORED  
I've had my fill of ennui  
Before my brain goes absentee  
Wanting to be admired  
Tired of problems uninspired  
Let's face it  
I'm BORED

 _I've had thousands of requests_  
From imbeciles at best  
They promise the moon  
Cases always coming and going  
Like experiments moulding  
And always too soon

 _I'm BORED_  
I want to play the game  
Ain't it a bleeding shame  
I'm so BORED  
God dammit where's John's gun?

 _He's BORED (He's BORED)_  
Sick and tired and BORED (Give Sherlock a case)  
I've had my fill of ennui (He wants a guarantee)  
Before my brain goes absentee (Won't that upset Mummy)  
BORED (He's BORED)  
Wanting to be admired (Before he becomes impaired)  
Tired of cases uninspired (Can you imagine him retired)  
He's BORED (Don't you think he needs a reward)

 _I've had thousands of requests_  
From imbeciles at best  
They sing the same tune  
They start with plots like Moriarty  
Then jump on your belly  
To spear you with a harpoon

 _Wanting to play the game_  
Ain't it a bleeding shame  
I'm so...  
Save me before everything above the neck is kapput!


End file.
